While numerous work platforms such as desks, work benches and clipboards have been developed over the years, a work platform which is usable in motor vehicle has not, as far as is known, yet been developed. Such a device would find widespread use with people who work on the road such as salesmen, truck drivers, construction workers and others who work away from the office and need a surface to write upon in their automobile. Such a device would also be of value to members of the general public who occasionally need a surface to write upon in their automobile.